Frozen flower
by DigitalWing
Summary: Mikan's dead and Natsume's dying and thinking about Mikan. Is she really dead? Maybe not... NxM [ONESHOT, please review]


**Frozen flower**

**Summary: Mikan's dead and Natsume's dying and thinking about Mikan. Is she really dead? Maybe not...**

**Notes:** This is a one-shot fic. I hope you like this... I was bored and I made this over boredom... This is Natsume's point of view when he's been kidnapped again by Rio inside the campus in the music room.

**Genre:** Romance, against

* * *

I heard the melodic tunes of the black piano being played by Rio. We were at the music room.. I closed my eyes feeling myself being swallowed by darkness just thinking about it.

Mikan died.

I wouldn't bring myself to accept nor believe that.

Those two words were keep on replaying on my head. I could take this anymore... Why am i always the target of all these painful memories...?

"You killed her..." Rio said smirking,

My eyes turned dull as I knelt down at the floor as liquid fell from my eyes... This can't be happening. This is just a dream...

_"Mikan...' Hotaru said quiet,_

_"No! Mikan!" Ruka bursted out,_

_Yuu, Sumire, Hotaru and Ruka was in front of an abandoned building which was caught on fire. Just few minutes ago, Mikan ran to the building to save Natsume..._

To save me...

I closed my eyes as the tears fell to the floor.

_My heart rose up into my throat and my vision blurred as I forced my legs, one after another, to carry me to her... Mikan. I saw her badly hurt at the ground all messed up as I saw her head bleed. _

"_Pol-Poka dots…why? P-please come back , Mikan, I can't do this without you No. God, why her? Why..." I couldn't stop myself, no matter how hard I tried. I couldn't understand why God had done this to her…to me. It truly did feel as though half of me had been ripped right out. I couldn't bear it. I slowly got up on the bed and wrapped my arms around her as I held her and whispered at her ear. "I-I love you..."_

_"N-Natsume...?" Mikan said as she opened her eyes... Her eyes closed as her body turned cold..._

_"No... No..." Natsume said,_

_"Mikan's dead." A voice said at the back of me._

_It was _ _Rio__... I felt a sharp pain at my back and slowly had a black out._

Mikan's dead.

This can't be... I haven't heard her response yet when I told her my feelings. I heard her soft voice roaming around my head as I remembered about her...

Her voice...

Her face...

Her movement...

They were all screaming Mikan to me.

I felt my body grown weary...

I closed my eyes as I tried to remember the feeling of her embrace before. These pictures at my head normally made me smile every time I saw them, but looking at it now only brought more hurt and seemed to be a reminder that I'd probably never be able to see her smile again.

Why did she run at the building to save me?

That idiot.

"Natsume-kun, I want us to be friends!" Mikan's voice cheerfully chirped inside his head...

The song of the piano began to speed up as Rio watched Natsume suffer...

Natsume wanted to see her smile again.

It felt like that he really admired her. She was courageous in her heart... I remembered when she said those words...

_"One of my dreams that I want to fulfill is to see you smile at me, Natsume-kun! And I promise it WILL happen..." Mikan said,_

"You know, Natsume.. That stupid girl really loved you for some reason..." Rio said,

My head shot up... I winced at the pain... But I didn't care.

"I read her diary..." Rio said smirking, "You know what? I'll let you read it before you die."

He threw a diary in front of Natsume...

My heart started to pain... The diary was screeching Mikan's name reminding me she's dead..

_Dear diary!_

_Hi... I'm Mikan! I think I should call you Natsume... Anyway, Natsume... I'm really happy yous aid it's okay to be friends with you! I'm really grateful for that...I'd give my life for you, you know. That's not just because I know you won't do that to me and you'll pay me back... Its because I know you've got so much going for you. If anything were ever to happen to me, Natsume, I wouldn't want you to be sad. I know, I'm being really mushy, but you never know, I suppose. I'd want you to live every day to its fullest and shoot for those stars. The only thing I want you to do is to talk to me and smile everyday instead of that stupid teasing! Anyway if you DO smile… Keep that smile of yours, because that smile makes me smile. Promise me that. Oh and I'll always be here for you no matter what... Even if means I will die... Okay, that's just scary._

_Here's for you birthday.._

_Omedeto, Natsume-kun!_

_Aishiteru! _

_-Mikan-_

I wiped my tears away as I reread her last sentence... I smiled...

She loved me.

I took her picture hidden at her diary seeing our class picture. She was smiling as she put her right arm around me with a peace sign. It was hard to believe that I couldn't see that she was just there... She loved me not from my looks but inside.

Her voice rang at my head...

_"Aishiteru, Natsume-kun!"_

But...

She died.

There's no more to live for... She's dead.

I closed my eyes...

Maybe I'll see you up there... Mikan.

Somewhere in that time, I could've sworn I heard her whisper _"Always and forever, Natsume..."_

Mikan...

I smiled as I rested my body at the floor looking at the picture once again... It's time for me to go...

I don't need to cry. I have to face the facts... I'm just alone.

"Goodbye, Natsume..." Rio said as he lifted his hand for the final notes to finish...

No one here to help me...

_No one..._

3...

2...

1...

_No one... _

_I'm frozen as a flower…_

"NATSUME!" A voice screamed that I knew...

A flash of light came through my eyes...

I couldn't believe it...

Is this a dream?

"Mikan?" I wearily said as I looked up seeing a blurry figure running up towards me...

She's... alive.

**End**

* * *

A/N: So? Hehehe... It was pretty boring if you ask me. But PLEASE review... 


End file.
